


Not You

by Novicsink



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, ZADE, ZADF, Zada, zadr?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicsink/pseuds/Novicsink
Summary: His leaders tell him the truth.Dib doesn't take it well.(No romance.)





	Not You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do my own version of this cliche.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!” came Zim's echoing cackle, and the green alien proceeded to wipe a fake tear from his eye, “That's a good one sirs.” A dark figure moved quickly, silently within the lab.

His tall leaders didn't look content on the monitor. “Zim,” The dark figure stopped behind a experiment container, intrigued eyes pointed toward the conversation. “We weren't joking.” Tallest Red continued with a scowl.

“Eh?” Zim looked perplexed, “Oh do you mean my mission is no longer a secret?” Zim chuckled, placing his hands on his hips, “Yes all of Irk must now know of my amazing success.” 

The being rolled his eyes, stepping closer to see the interaction. The light revealing Dib's human face.

The one with purple eyes sighed, and the one with red, “As a joke Zim!” He bellowed. Dib froze. “You were never an invader! Your mission was an attempt to kill you. And when you found Earth and failed at conquering, we let you be as a SECOND BANISHMENT!”

“...What?” Zim and Dib muttered. The small Irken smiled nervously, “Hehheh.. You almost got me, but now would be a good time to get back to business.”

Tallest Purple moved forward this time. “We're only telling you this because we won't tolerate you anymore after your recent 'plot' destroyed FIVE SNACK PLANETS!” He screamed in anger. But, then he suddenly smiled. “And so we can see your reaction.”

Zim was paralyzed, his confidence, his denial, suddenly cracked with doubt; as the Irken with red eyes placed a clawed hand on his twin-looking counterpart's shoulder.

“Before your base explodes.” Tallest Red spoke.

The commission cut to reveal a count down in Irken, but Zim was unmoving. His posture matching his small size.

Dib's amber gaze moved from the screen back to his enemy, expecting... SOMETHING. Dib's mouth formed a snare, his hands clenching against the vat. And without thought he marched with indignation toward the alien.

SLAP! Dib's movement was slick and hard when it hit Zim's cheek. The human roughly gripped the neck of the Irken's pink uniform. “What the hell are you doing!?” Zim's ruby bug eyes widened as he finally noticed Dib. “Are you just going to stand there for when your base explodes with you in it!”

“I.. ugh..” What was happening?

Dib pushed Zim roughly, making the Irken fall harshly on his lab's floor. 

“Pathetic.” In his lost state, Zim's head lent against the giant tube. His eyes opened to notice the pale teen was closer, intimidating with his black trench coat and glaring eyes. “Just look at you? Where's that stupid pride of yours?”

“Dib. Just...” Zim's eyes fell.

Slam! The Irken's eyes widened in fear from the impact from Dib's hand next to his head, his form hovering close over the ex-invader. And even with his big glasses, the intensity of the human's gaze was. Terrifying. Dib growled. “Just what?! Leave you alone?” He scoffed, Zim's attitude was pissing him off! “No I'm not going to let you make a fool of me! I did not stop you from you taking over for nothing! I'M supposed to end you and prove to those assholes I'm right! Don't make me a fucking laughingstock!”

Zim bit his lip, was Dib always like this? This scary, “There's... No point now.”

“KUAGH!” The punch fatally clashed against Zim's chest making him lurch forward.

“Oh boo hoo poor you!” Dib muttered with spite getting back up. “You want me to feel bad for you? WELL NO WAY!” Zim stared at him from his hunched position, panting hard. “You're a horrible monster, why should I care for you!?” Dib watched him with distaste.

Dib took a passionate step forward, “You're selfish, a 'murderer'! You even experimented on me and countless others! And you took 'pride' in it!” Dib's fist clenched, “You're sadistic! Apathetic! A power craving ego maniac!” Dib's hands rose in exasperation. “You should be dead! You hear me you freak!?” The Earth will be safe that way!”

The paranormal investigator turned his head away, “And yet here you are letting your enemy hurt and taunt you. I could kill you right now. You always stood in defiance to those that insulted you. You made sure they'd pay if they tormented you like if you were the fool. Now you're no longer the threat I saw you as.” Dib tisked, “I could leave you alone, while you wait for that damn timer to go off.”

“I guess we both won't get what we want-

Giant coils zipped past Dib, leaving him speechless as his ears acknowledged their purpose as he heard a click and hum, the coils entering the computer and halting the would be explosion. He registered this, but he could only stare at their source that was Zim's pak, the Irken still hunched over. 

“hahAHAHA HAHHAAHAAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!” Zim's laugh made Dib step back, trapped from the coils. “You're right human. Zim is a threat.” He looked up, gaze fixated on the 'hero', “And perhaps if you work with me, we can both get what we deserve.”

Dib squinted an eye, careful with touching the metal around him, “What exactly?”

Zim grinned, "Acknowledgement."


End file.
